Dangerous Dreams
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: Ginny is having dreams from her first year. and having hallucinations. RATED FOR MENTION OF RAPE AND SUGGESTIVE CONTENT!


**This is just a story that popped into my head when I was at a friend's house. She gave me the idea when she said that I was hallucinating. Thank you Burgundy! Anyway… I'm really self conscious about how well I write stories to please review and tell my how I'm doing on ALL of my stories that you read if you can please!^^ Thanks!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Ginny's POV

_I was in the chamber of secrets. Running fast. Trying to get away from Tom. He was yelling my name, trying to catch up to me. The next thing that happened was a blur. But the next thing that I knew, I was on the ground. He caught up to me and pulled out his wand. _

"_You__'__ve__been__a__bad__girl__Ginny__Weasley.__Very__bad.__CRUCIO!__"_

I cried out in pain. My eyes shot open and I realized that I was screaming for real too. I stopped abruptly. I heard footsteps coming quickly toward my door. I pulled out my wand and aimed it at the door. It slammed open to reveal the twins. They immediately turned on my light.

"Gin! What's wrong?" Fred asked me.

"I… I had a bad dream. That's all." I told them in a shaky voice. They immediately came to my side and they hugged me.

"If it made you scream then it must have been really bad. Do you wanna talk about it?" George asked as he pushed some of my hair behind my ear. I didn't want to but I was outnumbered.

"It was about my first year. Riddle was chasing me in the chamber. I tripped and fell. He caught up to me… and… and he used the cruciatus curse on me…" I said as I began to cry. The twins hugged me even tighter and laid me back down.

"Did he actually use the curse on you in the chamber?" George asked me with a serious yet caring tone.

"N-no… but… I was out cold most of the time…" I said to them. Fred looked at me with great concern. George looked at me with the same expression.

"I'm going to get mum." George said. He started to get up, but I pulled him back.

"NO! Please don't! She'll over react!" I pleaded him. I didn't want her involved. She'll probably not let me go to Hogwarts if she knew. He looked at me strangely but he shrugged. "Can you stay in here tonight? Or I sleep in your room? Please?" I asked. They nodded and George offered to let me sleep in his bed with him. I agreed.

"Thanks. Just please don't tell mum. Or Ron. Just keep it between us." I begged. Then I heard someone on the stairs.

"Don't tell mum what Gin?" They asked. I turned to look at him. It was Bill. I didn't even know he was here. "I heard you scream when I was coming in the door. I was on my way up when you came out." He said.

"Just a really bad nightmare… see you in the morning." I told him. I walked away before he could protest or say anything else for that matter. When we reached the twins' room, George carried me to his bed. "I'm not a baby you know?" I told him.

"I know. But I miss being able to carry you." he said as he put me down. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just going to try to get some sleep." I told him.

"Alright. Night Gin." Both the twins said.

A couple minutes later, I drifted to sleep.

_After__he__used__the__curse__on__me,__he__ripped__off__my__pants__and__knickers,__and__then__he__took__off__his__own.__The__he__started__raping__me.__It__hurt__like__nothing__I__'__ve__ever__felt.__I__was__screaming.__Then__I__was__somewhere__between__the__nightmare__and__reality.__Something__or__someone__was__shaking__me.__They__more__they__shook__me,__the__farther__I__came__to__reality.__I__was__still__screaming__and__someone__was__screaming__my__name.__I__recognized__the__voices__as__Fred__and__George__'__s._I finally woke up and stopped screaming. Fred and George were looking at me with extremely concerned looks. The only weird thing was, is that George was sitting on me. I started to freak out until George got off me and apologized. I relaxed when he did and sat up.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You were screaming and throwing a fit or something. You were trying to choke yourself. I had to restrain you so you didn't. I tried to restrain you without getting on you, but you kept kicking me. I had no choice. I'm sorry." George told me. "What was your nightmare about this time?"

"Um… Riddle…" I said. I didn't want to tell them the rest.

"What about him?" Fred pressed.

"He… he… he raped me…" I cried. I felt both of them wrap their arms around me as I cried. Then I heard footsteps. The door opened to reveal Bill.

"Ginny what's wrong?" he asked me urgently.

"She just had another nightmare." Fred answered for me.

"What about?" Bill asked me and not Fred. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told him. He kept pressing.

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell mum." He threatened.

"If I tell you you're going to tell mum anyway. So no." I told him. He put me on his lap. I struggled to get away but he held me tighter and demanded to know what the dream was about. "Please let me go!" I nearly screamed. Fred and George immediately came to my side.

"Gin he's just concerned." Fred said. Then he turned to Bill. "Let her go Bill." He said.

"Fine. But seriously Gin. What was it about?" he asked me as he sat me on the bed again.

"Um… uh… please don't tell mum… it was about Riddle…raping me…" I started crying again. Fred and George both hugged me and one of them pulled me onto his lap. I was over the dream but I still cried.

_Ginny._

'Did I just hear my name? Not by anyone in this room…' then it hit me. Tom Riddle. I quickly looked up. I saw him. Standing there. But it wasn't Tom. It was Voldemort. 'But wait… how is that possible? Bill, Fred and George would know if he was in here. And Voldemort would have killed us by now anyway.' I thought. I blinked my eyes a couple times. Then he was gone.

"You alright Gin?" George asked me. I looked at him.

"Uh… yea… fine." I lied. I didn't want to tell them about the hallucination in case they wanted to take me to St. Mungo's.

'Weird.' I thought as I looked back at the spot that Voldemort's form was.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**So****tell****me****how****I****did****in****a****review****and/or****PM****…****.****I****would****appreciate****the****PM****'****s****though****and****the****review.****You****can****PM****me****at****any****old****time****… ****I****'****m****just****really****bored****and****lonely.****Anyway****… ****hoped****you****liked****chapter****1!****Chapter****2****coming****ASAP****but****I****want****at****least****3****reviews****telling****me****if****I****should****continue****or****not!****R&R****please!^^**


End file.
